The demand for chewing gums and particularly for a chewing gum in the slab or plate form is dwindling in the face of an increased demand for chocolate, cakes and other delicacies. Moreover, even the demand for balloon gums for children is also in the stationary phase or suffering a setback these days when a variety of confectionery products such as chocolate are available. However, in contrast to the tendency of decline in the demand for slab-like chewing gums and balloon gums, the demand for specially designed gums fashioned after the configurations of animals or well-known architectures is on the increase thanks to the interest which the specific shapes arouse in the mind of the consumer. This means that chewing gums if possessed of characters of interest or attractive features would arouse childrens' interest and motivate them to purchase them. From such points of view, it is thought that if the industry can manufacture a chewing gum having a structure similar to the well-known "kintaro-ame" (a candy such that the face of Kintaro, a famous folk story character, appears without fail irrespective of sectioning position), it will certainly attract childrens' interest and motivate them to purchase chewing gums.
For the above purpose, as shown in FIG. 4, conventionally a couple of chewing gum extrusion molding machines 1 each having a gum supply inlet 1a are installed in juxtaposition, with the discharge exit 6 of the die 5 of one extrusion molding machine 4 extending into the discharge port 3 of the die 2 of the other extrusion molding machine 1 and the open end 7 of said discharge exit 6 being formed in the shape of a spade as illustrated in FIG. 5. A motor is shown at 1b. And from one of the extrusion molding machines 1, a chewing gum is extruded into the discharge exit 3 of the die 2, while a chewing gum differing in color from the first-mentioned chewing gum is extruded from the other extrusion molding machine 4 so as to continuously manufacture a bar of chewing gum. In this conventional manufacturing process, however, as shown in FIGS. 6 (a)-(c), the chewing gum extruded in the form of a spade from the discharge exit 6 of the die 5 of one extrusion molding machine 4 is not properly accommodated, but included in a deformed condition, in the circular chewing gum extruded from the discharge exit 3 of die 2 of the other extrusion molding machine. This is probably because the rates of extrusion of chewing gums from the two extrusion molding machines 1 and 4 installed in juxtaposition vary with time. However, it is very difficult to maintain the extrusion rates of two different chewing gums at a constant level at all times. Thus, while the chewing gums fed into said one and other extrusion machines are each prepared by means of a kneader in the upstream compounding stage and sent to the extrusion molding machines 1 and 4 via transport means, the degree of kneading in said upstram compounding stage is not uniform for all kinds of gums but varies from one gum to another and, in addition, the cooling condition of gums in the course of delivery by said transport means is also another cause of variation. Both the degree of kneading and the degree of cooling affect the extrusion rates of gums and it is substantially impossible to control them properly. Therefore, the resulting product chewing gum having a sectional pattern, of necessity, has a structure such as illustrated in FIGS. 6 (a)-(c). Thus, it has heretofore been impossible to manufacture a chewing gum having a well-defined pattern in the proper sectional position.